Takanuva Stars Reviews
Rate the Takanuva Stars set from 1 to 5. 1: I love it! 2: It's a good set. 3: It's fair, but nothing special. 4: Not that great of a set. 5: It's terrible! Review 1 By Pros *Lots of new pieces: Limbs, feet, white chest armor piece, Golden Armor piece, and technically his Avohkii is a lighter shade of the 2003 version. *Shoulders: It pretty much ruins the shoulder articulation but it does look pretty good and reminds me of his Toa Nuva form. Cons *Color scheme: I think he should really have been the character to wear the golden armor but he would already be wearing gold armor as he is supposed to be a Toa of Light. (Bionicle should have done that! Collect the golden armor for the Toa of Light not Tahu!) White and grey is OK I guess but a silver Avohkii? Come on Bionicle! That's pathetic! *Tools: Granted, the grey piece is pretty handy for the piston pieces but you still need the other pieces and the actual tool doesn't look too good... Summary Takanuva - He's been in the story since 2001... He definitely deserves to be the 'Golden Bionicle' and not Tahu. I think this set isn't as good as it could have been. There are tons of errors and problems that I really hate. The size and color are bad enough but, when you look at him you find all sorts of faults. The Shoulder pads look too fat, his mask doesn't fit his face, the piston pieces on his tools cause all sorts of articulation problems. 8/10 He's got tons of useful pieces and I'm glad he was one of the last bionicles (Although I would have slightly prefered a certain [[Matoro|'other' white armored character to be rereleased]] as the alltime most released character) but... he just doesn't quite click. Review 2 By I forgot to say some things, but I'll put it in the next one. Review 3 Pros *White limbs *Tools: They're OK I guess Cons *His mask was white on the box and its silver in the set... (feeling ripped off) *Size... (Again) Summery 6/10 Takanuva's OK. But I don't understand how he went from giant to midget. Review 4 Bought to you by: [[User:Kingdonfin|'King']][[User talk:Kingdonfin|'Donfin']] I am not Dumb I'll have you know I have an IQ of 19!!!!! Takanuva is the Toa of Light, he wears the Kanohi Avohkii. He manages to depart Teridax's giant body and go onto the surface of Bara Magna, but he meets a Glatorian named Gresh and the two start fighting. Takanuva re colors his armor to make himself harder to spot as Takanuva. Takanuva comes with a Golden Armor piece that can be used as a chest piece or one of two shoulder pieces. He comes equipped with two staffs and lots of armor. Lets see how he does... Pros * Cheaper way of getting Avohkii * Two weapons but they could look a bit better * Av-Matoran head * Great Armor Cons * So small * Why is a Toa of Light Gray and white, no gold * Price $17.99 (NZD) * Weapons don't look new, just boring Summery Takanuva is my Favorite Star, the fact that he is one of the last Bionicles is sad but he as good structure and no major problems. I give him a 9.5/10. Review 5 Pros *Takanuva!!! *His shoulder pads look good, but can also be annoying. (Below) *Avohkii!!! *White, good for Ice Agori MOCs. Cons *Shoulders Ruin articulation. *The Avtoran head sticks out and combined with the Avohkii makes him look Hunchbacked. *Staffs: They are like the 2003 version, but there are 2 of them! If you take one off, it looks Better! Overall Well, he was a good set, and I personally loved him. I got him as a Birthday present and have since destroyed him for MOCs. 8.5/10 --Bara Magnahttp://www.wikia.com/skins/common/progress-wheel.gif(The Bionicle Wiki Admin) 17:23, September 6, 2010 (UTC) Review 6 By:-[[User:Tuma55|'Tuma']][[User talk:Tuma55|'55']] (TBW Admin/Wiki Magna Bureaucrat/Skrall Team Wiki Bureaucrat/BRW Rollbacker ) 21:28, December 17, 2010 (UTC) Pros * New weapons * New armor pieces * New Feet Cons * Color scheme rather dull * Could use some gold (after all he is a Toa of Light) * Silver mask looks weird with white body Overall Good but not as good as the original. 7/10 Review 7 By User: Dr. Anonymous1 00:03, April 9, 2012 (UTC) Takanuva's come a long way since we first met him as brave little Takua on that sandy beach. The resourceful hero started out as an adventurous outcast, then became the Chronicler. Then, he became the legendary seventh Toa, defeated Makuta, then became a Toa of Twilight. Now he's back in his familiar role as Toa of Light... Just in time for the final adventure. Hmm... This is the Seventh Toa... And I've written the seventh review on this page. What do I win?! ;-) But enough blather... On with the review! Pros *He actually received the honour of being one of the last Bionicle characters. *They brought back the old Mask of Light - my personal favorite mask of all time. Despite the unfortunate colour change, it still kinda seems to be glowing from within if you look at it head-on. Plus, it's a different shade of silver than the ones confusingly included as '03 Makuta's hands; it's noticeably lighter, almost pearl-colored. Plus, it's still metallic like the original, and definitely stands out from the rest of him. *They obviously based this variant on the character's 2003 appearance, and although the Avohkii is the ONLY piece he has in common with any of his previous incarnations, they still managed to retain some faithfulness to the seventh Toa of '03 - in both versions, the pieces used for the legs were also used for the arms. *Unlike the tri-bladed weapon he wielded in '08, his staffs resemble his original weapon. Cons *Hunch-head: The ill-fitting, terrible-looking head made him look hunched. Also, said head is ÜBER-breakable. Mine just snapped at last, and no glue seems to work on it, so I made a replacement by gluing a spare Mata head to a modified hand piece, which actually looks BETTER; it makes him a bit less hunched, and has the depths in the eyes that the original head lacked. Original head = Crap. *Actually, ALL the joint pieces in this set and all other post-2008 sets have had this abysmal breakability; I dunno why, maybe Lego went cheap on us, but the fact remains that the arm joints have all broken, and I had to fix them with super glue and modification. Thanks, Lego: way to go out with a bang. *Toa of Blandness - I can see wanting to make the colours of each Star correspond to the original six Toa, but I think they've already broken that rule to pieces with the lemon-yellow Rahkshi. Plus: he's the Toa of Light: He's supposed to be anything BUT colorless. Why couldn't they have at least made his mask and armour a subtler shade of gold that wouldn't outshine the Golden Armour? That's where modding came in for me. Or gold paint. Whatever. *''THE SIZE'' - it would have been far better if they had released the Stars with the same stature as the Toa models from 2006-onward. Put with each other the Stars look fine - but it'll be awkward for '10 Takanuva to stand alongside Jaller or Gali when he reaches no higher than their crotch. (coincidentally, though, he's also only half a head shorter than most of the old Toa Mata, and is actually taller than Onua!) As much as I loved Takua, I didn't want to see him get cut back down to size. ''BIG drawback.'' *The canister - not even a canister, really; just a container. If they wanted to evoke the memory of the 2001 classics, they should have put them in Toa canisters, not this generic rubbish. Never mind that the box art clearly shows that its designer knows nothing about Takanuva, or the series in general; they show the Toa of Light in a snowy background, and they also mentioned that you could collect the Golden Armour and "build the Golden Bionicle!" Oi... Overall 7/10 - Quite honestly, Takua/Takanuva is my favorite Bionicle character, and I'm very glad to see him return in the same way he came in... Sort of. As a Star, Takanuva is by far the best of the bunch. As a set... Lemme put it this way: if you happened to miss the 2003 Takanuva, or simply lost too many pieces to rebuild him (like me), this is your chance. If you already got him, though, you might wanna save your moneys... or get out some gold spraypaint. And some super glue. Category:2010 Sets Category:Highly Rated Category:Highly Rated Sets